Bacon Academy
by NeoKyara
Summary: [AU] La más prestigiosa academia de Vale. Hogar mate de los mejores atletas y artistas de todo el continente. Este año, la academia era bendecida con el ingreso de estudiantes sobresalientes, como la ganadora de 4 torneos de arquería, Pyrrah Nikos, y Weiss Shnee,. Pero, así como se deleitaba rodeado de diamantes talentosos, un carbón en bruto se adentraba con timidez; Jaune Arc
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Bacon**

En el momento que puso un pie fuera del vagón de tren, sintió ganas de vomitar. Su estómago era un desastre a pesar de no haber desayunado nada pesado esa mañana, y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, los nervios le estaban enfermando y aun no entraba por la puerta principal de la academia.

¿Podría lograrlo? ¿Pasaría desapercibido entre tantos estudiantes destacados e increíbles que albergaba aquella academia a la cual, desde que era solo un niño, deseaba ingresar? Aun no podía creer que lo haya hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le demostraría a todos que él; Jaune Arc, era merecedor de estar ahí, pero no solo a su familia y conocidos, sino también a sí mismo.

Al mismo tiempo dos chicas descendían del vagón contiguo; Yang, una rubia alta y bien proporcionada con un desplante confiado, y Ruby, una pequeña de cabello negro con roques rojizos que, si bien se veía animada, se encontraba igual de nerviosa que Jaune.

Yang: En serio, Ruby, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer nuevos amigos.

Comentaba la rubia en un intento optimista de hacer sentir alivio a su hermana pequeña, sin demasiado éxito.

Ruby: ¿y cómo esperas que haga eso? No se hablar con las personas sin parecer estúpida.

Yang: No eres estúpida, eres adorable. –Continua, brindando un meloso y fuerte abrazo a la menor, sacándole unos cuantos quejidos- Ya veras, todo saldrá bien.

Ruby: -Aun dubitativa- No lo sé… Creo que mejor me quedo contigo.

Yang: oh… si… Hablando de eso –La rubia mordió su labio inferior con cierta incomodidad, peinando sus largos cabellos con sus manos-

Ruby: ¿Que…? –Observo a la más alta con total molestia, intuyendo lo que esta diría-

Yang: Resulta que prometí juntarme con unos amigos asi que debo ir con ellos ahora –Explica dando unos cuantos pasos lentos, pero rápidamente alejándose de su hermana antes de que esta pudiera impedírselo. A lo lejos le grita- ¡Tranquila, solo se tu misma! ¡Te veo luego!

Ruby: ¡Esp…! ¡Yang! –Sin ser capaz de detener a su hermana mayor, se queda sola en el camino a la academia, dejando salir un suspiro cargado de resignación- ¿Cómo se supone que me lleve bien con alguien?... ¡Es ridículo! No tengo idea de que debo… ¡Agh!

De la nada, al menos para Ruby, tropieza con varias maletas detenidas frente a ella en un carro de transporte dorado, logrando con esto que todas y cada una de ellas terminen en el suelo.

A lo lejos, Jaune observaba toda la escena, indeciso en su ir a ayudar a la pobre chica o no, pero aquello queda en segundo plano cuando nota que otra joven entra en escena, aunque no precisamente a ayudarla.

Con solo verla lo primero que se venía a su mente era nieve. Weiss Shnee se encontraba de pie regañando a la pobre de Ruby por haber chocado con sus preciadas pertenencias, y a pesar de estar furiosa, Jaune pensó que jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa.

Se pasó un buen rato, embobado en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que en la escena nuevamente la joven de capa roja se encontraba completamente sola tendida en el concreto y, a su pesar, desamparada. Se sentía mal por la chica y, ciertamente, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación; desadaptados sociales que no sabían cómo acercarse a las personas, lo menos que podía hacer era tenderle una mano ¿verdad? No era un poderoso héroe, pero al menos podía darle una mano a aquellos que lo necesitaban.

Jaune: Hey… -Llamo la atención de la joven, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que tendía su mano para que esta la tomara- ¿Derrotada tan pronto?

Ruby: -Agradecida por la aparición del rubio, tomo la mano ajena y permitió que este le ayudara a levantarse- Maldito primer día ¿verdad?

Jaune: Esperemos que no empeore. Jaune Arc

Ruby: Ruby Rose, mucho gusto Jaune.

Y con las presentaciones listas, ambos se encaminaron al interior de la academia, sintiendo que, al estar juntos, los nervios comenzaban a deteriorarse. Reían y jugaban en el camino al auditorio, completamente ajenos a la presencia de una pelirroja de alta estatura que, con cierta ternura albergada en su pecho, miraba a lo lejos la escena, más específicamente, la silueta del joven rubio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Compañeros de cuarto**

La ceremonia de apertura resulto ser más larga de lo esperado por los estudiantes de primer año, quienes, al tener que estar de pie todas esas horas, se encontraban cansados y con dolores en sus piernas adolescentes.

A pesar de eso, el discurso del director Ozpin resulto ser demasiado breve; literalmente había durado 30 segundos en el escenario. Luego, la profesora Glinda tomó su lugar, realizando las advertencias necesarias sobre los procedimientos en la institución, espantando a más de duna persona en el acto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día entero había pasado.

Ruby: ¡Al fin terminó! –Exclamo la joven estirando sus brazos con pereza, caminando lado a lado con dos rubios altos; Yang y Jaune.

Jaune: Es solo el primer día y ya estoy cansado…

Yang: En realidad… no fue día de clases así que… supongo que es ¿día 0?

Jaune: Va a ser un año pesado… -Comenta con cierto nerviosismo en su voz-

Yang: ¡Anímense! Ya verán que este año será pan comido.

Ruby: Ojala tuviera tu confianza…

Yang: ¿¡No confías en que te ira bien!? ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermanita fanfarrona que cree que es la mejor en todo?

Ruby: -Propinándole un golpe en el brazo a Yang- ¡No es eso! Se lo buena que soy en la pista, pero no soy buena relacionándome con gente… ¡Pregúntale a Jaune! Lo conocí luego de literalmente tocar fondo.

Jaune: Estabas tirada en el suelo, eso no es tocar fondo, técnicamente hablando.

Ruby: Regla número uno Jaune… si vamos a ser amigos, no me contradigas cuando intento discutirle irrazonablemente a Yang ¿entendido?

Yang: "Irrazonablemente"... ¿esa palabra existe...? -Susurra aquella interrogante más para si misma que para su hermana-

Jaune: -alzando su mano derecha hasta su frente en saludo militar- ¡Si capitana!

Yang: -Riendo por las ocurrencias de sus acompañantes- Jaune, si vas a ser MI amigo, no le hagas caso en todo a Ruby, te va a doler.

Jaune: ¡si cap…! Espera… ya estoy confundido…

Entre risas y conversaciones banales y sin sentido, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron sin mayores inconvenientes hasta el edificio donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Para suerte de Ruby, compartiría habitación con Yang junto otras dos chicas que no conocía, pero al menos estaría con su hermana. En cuanto a Jaune, si bien estaría con gente desconocida, su habitación se encontraba frente al de sus dos nuevas amigas.

Con cierto nerviosismo comiéndole las entrañas, el joven giro l perilla de la puerta de su nueva habitación, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la esta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a una joven de aspecto alegre y cabello corto hasta los hombros anaranjado.

Jaune: ¿Qué..? –Se sentía bastante confundido, no se imaginó jamás encontrar a una chica- ¿una chica? ¿Me equivoque de cuarto?

Entre sus propias interrogante la joven estalla en carcajadas, tomándole la confianza de tomar del brazo al rubio y jalarlo, con una fuerza descomunal, al interior de la habitación.

Nora: No seas tonto, los cuartos son mixtos ¿verdad Ren? –Interroga la joven empujando ahora al pobre de Jaune hasta una de las camas que no tenía maletas encima. Pero, y sin darle tiempo de hablar al otro chico de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos, continuo con su atención en Jaune- ¡Él es Ren! No habla mucho, y yo ¡soy Nora! Mucho gusto.

Confundido, pero sintiéndose con mayor confianza frente a sus nuevos compañeros, el rubio decidió presentarse.

Jaune: soy Jaune Arc, el gusto es mío…

Ren: es un placer…

Nora: ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! -Exclama Nora con euforia, opacando completamente la suave voz de Ren.

(...): Es un placer conocerlos a todos

Se escuchó de pronto una voz suave, con una mezcla de calma y ánimo, desde el marco de la puerta, la cual Nora había olvidado cerrar.

Con una cautivadora sonrisa, una joven alta, de cabello rojo y ojos color jade, ingreso a la habitación.

(…): Mi nombre es Pyrrah Nikos… Espero no les moleste que haya escuchado sus nombres desde la entrada; Ren, Nora... y Jaune -Al posar su mirada sobre el rubio, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, siendo esto detectado únicamente por la otra chica del grupo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: 6 años, 3 meses y 15 días**

Un ambiente incomodo se había formado en el interior de la habitación de Jaune y sus nuevos compañeros, no por ellos en sí, la incomodidad surgió al ser testigos involuntarios de las discusiones a gritos de las personas en la habitación de enfrente.

Ninguno sabía que decir o hacer en esa situación, a excepción de Nora, que tenía toda la intención de decir y hacer muchas cosas pero era detenida, y prácticamente amordazada, por Ren.

Wheiss: ¡no puedo creer que tenga que compartir habitación con alguien tan molesta como tú!

Rubi: ¡¿Por qué me tratas tan mal!? No es justo que me trates así

Yang: ¡Sí! No trates así a mi hermana, ella no te ha hecho nada

Wheiss: ¡arruino por completo mi equipaje!

Blake: ¿podrían callarse de una vez? Estoy segura que toda la academia puede escuchar sus gritos

A pesar de los intentos de Blake por calmar la disputa entre sus tres compañeras de cuarto, los gritos no cesaban, provocando que también comenzara a enojarse.

Jaune: Ehh… ¿chicos? –Llama la atención de los demás presentes, queriendo romper el incómodo silencio- ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?

Pyrra: ¡gran idea, Jaune! Hay que conocer el campus antes de iniciar las clases mañana

Nora: ¡Sí! –Exclama eufórica al fin soltándose del agarre de Ren- Me dijeron que la comida del comedor es deliciosaaaaaa –comenta con voz cantarina dirigiéndose rápidamente al umbral de la habitación. Siendo seguida, con más calma, por los demás.

Ren: Cualquier lugar será bueno mientras deje de escuchar esos gritos… -Murmura el chico de rasgos asiáticos, siendo escuchado por Jaune, quien dejo salir una corta risa en respuesta.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaban por el campus de la academia, conociendo mejor las especialidades de cada uno. Para sorpresa del rubio del grupo, sus compañeros resultaron ser fantásticos atletas, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado de sus propias, y escasas, habilidades.

Nora: Ren es prácticamente el estudiante perfecto, siempre ha tenido las mejores calificaciones. –Explicaba Nora, cual madre orgullosa, los logros de Ren, quien, sin tomarle demasiada importancia, se dedicaba a beber un sorbo de café que anteriormente habían obtenido en la cafetería del campus.

Pyrrha: ¿Cuántos años han estado juntos? –Interroga la pelirroja, animada de escuchar las historias de su compañera.

Nora: bueno no estamos juntos-juntos ¿sabes? Solo somos mejores amigos, pero ah ¿Cuánto ha pasado Ren?

Ren: 6 años… -Responde sin inmutarse, resultándole más divertida la interminable lucha de Jaune de limpiar la mancha de café que había derramado en su remera.

Nora: ¡Cierto! Maravillosos seis años, tres meses y quince días –Bebe un largo sorbo de su bebida gaseosa luego de decir aquello, restándole importancia, a pesar de que sus compañeros notaron que esa cifra era demasiado especifica-

Pyrrha: Jaune –Con una voz suave pero animada, la pelirroja llama la atención del rubio, manteniendo en su rostro aquella imperturbable y comprensiva sonrisa- Aún no hemos escuchado mucho de ti ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

Jaune: ¡Oh! Ah… si… bueno, no es tanto especialidad… pero quiero tomar esgrima, mi padre y mi abuelo eran excelentes esgrimistas y… bueno… quiero serlo yo también.

Pyrrah: ¿en serio? ¡Que maravillosa coincidencia! Yo también escogeré la especialidad de esgrima

Nora: ¡Genial! ¡Somos un grupo de deportistas!

Ren: Nora –Llama la atención de la energética chica, señalando con su dedo índice, frente a ellos, el comedor de la institución- Comida.

Nora: ¡COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Sin perder tiempo alguno, la peli naranja corre a toda máquina, arrastrando a Ren de paso, a quien tenía agarrado del brazo.

Detrás, Jaune y Pyrrah le seguían con más calma, dándole la oportunidad a Jaune de realizar una consulta a su compañera.

Jaune: ahm… ¿Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: ¿Si, Jaune?

Jaune: Mientras comprábamos los cafés… ¿No le habías dicho a Nora antes que elegirías la especialidad de arquería? –Cuestiona un tanto tímido, pero confundido igualmente pues había escuchado esa conversación antes.

Pyrrha: Oh… -Desviando la mirada a un costado, procurando no cruzar miradas con el rubio, al tiempo que frotaba sus manos tras su espalda- Simplemente cambie de parecer.

Jaune: Pero… ¿estas segura? eres muy buena en eso. –Comenta animado, pues Nora se había encargado de enseñarle algunos vídeos, mientras esperaban que Ren eligiera el sabor de su café, de competencias donde la pelirroja había participado- ¿estarás bien dejando de practicar? arquería parece gustarte mucho

Pyrrha: si… pero… -esboza una diminuta sonrisa, volviendo a contemplar el rostro del rubio- ahora creo que esgrima podría gustarme aún más.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, he estado algo ocupada con muchas cosas jeje.**_

_**Bueno este fic comienza con capitulos algo cortos y lentos, pero ya mientras avanza la historia ira mejorando 3**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

**Capítulo 4: Inicio de Clases**

Pasaron alrededor de tres días antes de que oficialmente comenzaran las clases.

Los pasillos del edificio principal de la academia se encontraban repleto de estudiantes de primer año con sus distintivos uniformes. Los salones rodeados por grandes ventanales les daban visión de todo el campus; las áreas verdes y las canchas para los deportes y arte al aire libre.

Jaune y su equipo se sentaron en la fila media del ala izquierda de la sala, mientras que el grupo de Ruby se sentaron en la primera fila del ala derecha, bajo la orden indiscutible de Weiss.

Si bien las chicas no lograban llevarse del todo bien aún, lograron mantener un acuerdo de respeto y comodidad entre ellas. No por nada estarían juntas durante los siguientes 4 años.

La primera clase era historia, el maestro explicaba con tenacidad sobre la historia del arte y su valor a través del tiempo, pero toda la atención de Jaune se encontraba en cierta peli blanco que, concentrada en tomar apuntes, no tenia idea de la intensa mirada que recibía.

Por otro lado, y a pesar de llenar su cuaderno de apuntes y prestar atención a las acaloradas palabras del maestro, cierta pelirroja lanzaba fugaces miradas a su compañero de equipo. Cuando descubrió a quien este miraba, no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro cargado de resignación. No había siquiera comenzado, pero ya había perdido la lucha por el rubio.

De pronto, y logrando que diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa en su puesto, siente un pellizco en su brazo. Ladeo su rostro para encontrarse con Nora, quien portaba una media sonrisa cargada de picardía, esta le entrego un pequeño papel, indicándole con mímica que lo leyera.

"Prestarías atención a la clase si Jaune fuera el profesor ¿verdad?"

Su rostro se tornó de un rojo vivo, casi igualando al de su cabello. Aquella reacción provoco que Nora soltara una fuerte carcajada.

Aquello tuvo 3 consecuencias:

Toda la clase les miro con curiosidad y cierto fastidio

Nora cayo de su asiento, sin parar de reír

El profesor los castigo a los cuatro: a Nora por causar alboroto, a Pyrrha y Jaune por no prestar atención en su clase, y a Ren por estar sentado junto a Nora.

Una semana yendo a castigo por dos horas después de clases no parecía la gran cosa, pero con solo el primer día ya estaban agotados.

Ren: Jaune ¿podrías decirle a Nora que me devuelva MI libro de historia? –Interroga con una expresión, si bien serena, fastidiada.

Jaune: Ah… Nora…

Nora: ¡Ren! Ya dije que lo sentía, ya deja de hacerme la ley del hielo –Bramó sentada en medio de Jaune y Pyrrha en el aula de historia.

Ren: Jaune, por favor, dile a Nora que no le hablare hasta que se disculpe con sinceridad. –Sin dar su brazo a torcer, seguía ignorando a Nora, molesto de haber sido castigado por culpa de su amiga de infancia.

Jaune: Ahh… -Una vez más intentaba hacer lo que le pedía el asiático, pero es nuevamente interrumpido por Nora.

Nora: ¡Fui sincera! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Pyrrha: Esto no va a parar… -Murmura preocupada por la situación a Jaune, quien la mira con una mezcla de preocupación y resignación.

Jaune: Y aún nos quedan 4 días de castigo…

Ruby: ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto? –Interroga a Jaune con precaución, sabiendo de antemano que lo que el rubio tramaba no terminaría bien.

Jaune: ¡Sí! Por favor Ruby, solo esta vez –Suplico mirándole con una expresión parecida a la del gato con botas en Shrek 2

Ruby: Agh… Está bien –Accede tomando su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su compañera; Weiss- Me meteré en problemas con la princesa de hielo… pero qué más da por un amigo… Bien, dice que viene en 5 minutos, estaba en la cafetería.

Ruby, no queriendo ser parte de los planes de Jaune, se aleja de este mientras el rubio se preparaba para sorprender a su compañera albina.

Tuby: oh… Hola Pyrrha –Saluda a la pelirroja cuando la ve doblando por el pasillo que las llevaba a ambas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pyrrha: Buenas tardes, Ruby –Saluda igualmente la más alta con una cordial sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Has visto a Jaune? Se supone que iríamos a cenar todos juntos, pero de pronto desapareció.

Ruby: Ah… bueno.

(…): ¡Aléjate de mí, cretino!

Ambas escucharon el grito proveniente del corredor siguiente, obviamente siendo Weiss la emisora, para luego presenciar como Jaune se quejaba luego de que la muchacha tomara su propia guitarra y la estrellara contra su cabeza.

En definitiva, Jaune no tenía oportunidad alguna con Shnee.

Weiss: ¡Ruby Rose! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!

Y Ruby estaba en problemas por ayudarle en ese absurdo plan.


End file.
